Omniverse Titans
by TitanWolf
Summary: A portal in the sky brought Ben Tennyson to a world full of heroes on the night an alien princess falls to Earth. this is the beginning of one of the greatest superhero teams being lead by the greatest hero of all time. BenxRaven and BenxStarfire
1. Rough Landing

**first thing's first, this takes place during Omniverse, and there will be no Robin leading the team as that would cause too much conflict with Ben.**

 **bold = alien shouting their name  
**

 _italics = talking in Tamaranian  
_

 **Chapter 1**

If anyone in Jump City bothered to look up, they would have seen a swirling pink vortex appear. But; since no one did any of those things, they missed the sight of a something falling out of it.

That something was a skinny teenager with messy brown hair and green eyes wearing a green tshirt with a black 10 on the chest, brown cargo pants and white sneakers. On his wrist was a white and green device that resembled a wristwatch but was something far more amazing.

This is Ben Tennyson, and right now, he's looking at a date with the ground.

"Oh crap! Come on give me Big Chill or Astrodactyl! I'll even accept Molestache or Pesky Dust!" Ben began cycling through the aliens in the Omnitrix before slamming down on the dial. In a bright flash of green light, Ben was replaced by an alien wrapped inside a thick radiation suit. " **NR** \- oh sh-"

NRG's added weight caused Ben's descent to rapidly increase and within mere seconds of transforming, the hero found himself slamming so hard into the concrete he left a perfect outline.

"Well, at least I didn't feel that," he muttered, transforming back to himself to be able to climb out of the hole. Dusting himself off, Ben pressed the button on his communicator. "Rook, the portal worked, though I have no idea where I am, track my signal and come pick me up."

His only answer was static. Of course his communicator wasn't working, he was probably lucky that the watch worked after going through that stupid portal.

"No, it's too risky to send one of the robots through the portal so-" Ben's impression of Rook's reasoning for Ben himself to go through the untested Galvin machine was cutoff by him looking up just in time to see a green streak shooting across the sky. By the looks of it, whatever it was landed somewhere in the city. "Better go check it out, it's hero time!"

Activating the dial on the Omnitrix, Ben turned the dial and after a few seconds slammed down on it. When the light cleared the teen was replaced a white phantom creature with one green eye wrapped in chains.

" **Ghostfreak!** " going invisible, the Ectonurite flew off in the direction of the object's landing.

* * *

Onlookers watched in a shocked silence as two bright glowing emerald lights appeared inside the smoke billowing from the crater. No one had seen what had crashed to the ground, as it had barely appeared in the sky for a few seconds before slamming to earth with tremendous force. What stepped out of the crater amazed them all.

The glowing emerald orbs were the eyes of an orange skinned girl. She was dressed in what looked to be black and silver armor with an M shaped face mask. On her hands two enormous gauntlets were chained together.

She began shouting in a language no one could understand. When some took a picture of her, her reaction was a howl of rage and slamming the huge gauntlets into the ground. She repeated this several more times before moving on to strike a taxi, sending it flying into a building. The people began to scatter as the alien girl continued to destroy a bench, a payphone, and several parked cars.

Up on the balcony of the pizza place, the people watched as the orange skinned girl's attention was drawn to the pillar that held the balcony up. Before any of them could react, the girl leaped the distance in a split second before she began hammering the pillar with all her strength.

"Hey! Cut that out before you hurt someone!" she stopped her assault, turning, she began to growl as Ghostfreak became visible. The girls eyes widened in fear and gasped at the sight of him. But; that was quickly replaced by an angry scowl. "Um…. Can we talk about this?"

Ben barely had time to vanish as the alien girl leaped and swung the heavy gauntlets at him. He had barely enough time to go behind her and reappear before she forced him to vanish again. He dodged again, his counter slash blocked by the gauntlets.

'I need to clam her down before-" Ben mentally face palmed. Going invisible again. He flew down into the ground and approached the orange skinned girl, who had began to turn around in place, keeping the gauntlets raised to strike. Flying from underneath, Ben slipped into her body. "There now lets just- **GET OUT!** "

Unlike when he took over Mike Morningstar, where he had full control of his body, the girl was fighting him with everything she had. He saw flashes in her mind, memories shooting past in seconds, a planet, her family, everything she had ever done or known was going into his mind.

 **"GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"** Ben felt what little control he had slipping away as the girl began to thrash around more violently than she had before. Slamming the gauntlets into the ground and whatever was close enough. Finally, he could hold on no longer and Ben found himself sent flying away into an alley nearby.

Dazed and confused, Ben laid there as the Omnitrix timed out and he was himself again.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked softly. Ben groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up, he resisted the urge to groan again as the alien girl flew off. "What was that thing? A ghost?"

"Kind of, it's a long story," standing up, he turned to see a grey skinned girl dressed in a blue hood and cape that covered her completely. "I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson."

"I'm Raven," she replied, almost whispering. "What was that girl?"

" _New alien DNA added to Codon Stream"_

"When I took over her body I saw everything from her memories," he replied. "She needs help, and I'm just the guy to do it."

Raven watched as Ben activated the device on his arm and was engulfed in a bright green flash of light. When it disappeared, he was replaced by a tall, muscular orange skinned alien with long red hair wearing purple armor. She blushed as his emerald eyes locked with her and, within seconds she found herself pulled into a kiss. Behind them, Raven heard a trashcan explode.

After several seconds, he pulled away.

"Thank you, Raven," he said, before quickly flying off.

She watched as he vanished from sight, and, despite herself, sighed dreamily, before following after him.

* * *

Ben followed the path of destruction until it ended at a video store. Landing, he cautiously stepped through the large hole in the wall and was greeted by the sight of the girl with her had almost completely buried in a popcorn machine, devouring as much as she could.

" _Koriand'r"_ he said, using her native language. _"Let me help you"_

Koriand'r removed herself from the popcorn machine, stray pieces falling out of her long hair. Her glowing green eyes widened and the light faded to reveal surprise and shock.

" _Brother, is that you?"_ she replied, taking a tentative step forward, then another. After what felt like an eternity, she finally broke and ran towards him and leaped as Ben barely reacted to catch her. _"I had thought you dead on Tamaran, oh this is most wonderful!"_

Ben felt tears sliding down her neck as the Tamaranian girl buried her face into his neck. He ground his teeth as he prepared to speak.

" _I am sorry Koriand'r, but-"_ his voice died as she pulled back to look at him, the happiness on her face made his heart break. Reaching down he grabbed her gauntleted hands. _"-I need to get those cuffs off of you."_

Finally, after fiddling with them, Ben was able to finally get the cuffs to release and dropped them to the ground. Koriand'r rubbed her wrists before grabbing him around the neck and hugging him as tight as she could.

" _Is Komand'r here as well?"_ she asked, looking up as him. Her smile vanished when she looked into his eyes. _"What troubles you, Ryand'r?"_

" _I…. I am not your brother,"_ Ben said. The next thing he knew, Ben was flying out into the street. He skidded across the pavement, tearing up the road as he went. When he finally came to a stop he sat up just as the Tamaranian girl stepped out into the open, her face a rage filled mask, and her hands covered by glowing green energy.

" _How dare you!"_ she shrieked, as she began hurling bolts of green energy. Ben rolled and quickly flew up into the sky as the angry girl continued her attack _. "I will make you regret deceiving me!"_

"I knew I should've kept my mouth shut!" Ben exclaimed, as he continued dodging more and more of her attacks. When he tried to counterattack, he was horrified to find that he couldn't generate energy like she could. "Oh nuts-"

Koriand'r kicked off the ground and in a sudden burst of speed, slammed her shoulder into Ben's stomach before he could react. Without releasing him, Koriand'r kicked her legs behind her, causing her body to swing up until she was above Ben and quickly rocketed both of them towards the ground, slamming both of them down and causing a massive crater to appear.

Ben barely felt her grab him by the collar and effortlessly lift him up into the air.

" _Any last words deceiver?"_ she asked, drawing back her fist and powering up another bolt of green energy.

" **AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS"** Koriand'r looked towards the direction the words came from just in time to be hit by a mailbox, slamming her into the side of the crater. Ben felt something wrap around him and lift him up out of the crater. He was barely conscious enough to see Raven kneeling over him once he was on the ground. "Ben, are you okay?"

"Does he look okay?" a voice asked. Ben opened his eyes to see a green skinned boy wearing a mask. "She spiked him into the ground."

"Ya'll we got another problem," a different voice added. "She's back up and looks mad!"

Rubbing his head, Ben was barely aware that the Omnitrix was beginning to time out.

"Raven?" he mumbled, around him the sounds of battle were far away. The grey girl formed what looked like a dome of black energy around the two of them.

"It's okay, your safe," she said, looking away. "For now, at least."

Sitting up, Ben watched as the green boy and what looked like a robot fought against the Tamaranian, to his surprise the smaller boy transformed into a green grizzly bear and began swiping at the alien girl, who effortlessly flew away from his reach and hurled energy bolts at him.

"That's Cyborg and Beast Boy," she said. "I ran into them while following after you

Koriand'r fired another round of energy blasts towards Beast Boy, causing the green teen to transform into a hummingbird. She dove down and slammed into Cyborg, driving the robotic African American back, leaving deep gauges in the pavement.

"Lady you need to-" a backhand strike cut him off before the Tamaranian head butted him in the nose using her metal facemask.

Ben stood up shakily, leaning against Raven to keep from falling down again. His head was pounding and his vision was going blurry.

"This ends now," he said, turning the dial on the Omnitrix, unable to see what alien it was he prayed that he picked right. "Drop the shield, Raven."

The empath looked up at him like he was crazy, he looked ready to pass out from fatigue and the alien girl looked like she was still fresh to fight. But; seeing the determination in his eyes, she knew the only choice to make and dropped the bubble.

"Stand clear," he said, slamming his hand down on the dial as she moved away. The three teens were all shocked to see a 12 foot tall brown dinosaur creature. **"Humungousaur!"**

Koriand'r barely had time to look in the direction the shout cam from before a massive hand grabbed both of her feet by the ankles. The three teens watched as Humungousaur began to slam the alien girl repeatedly into the ground around him, whipping her from one side to the other before, with one final earthshaking slam, he drove her several inches down into the concrete.

Beast Boy cautiously moved forward, giving the severely angry dinosaur a wide berth to check on the orange skinned alien. She was looking up at the night sky, her eyes glassy and wide.

"Um…. You got her," he said, looking up at Humungousaur, who sat down on the ground with a thud and placed his head to rest on his knees. "You okay…. Um… Humungousaur, right?"

"Ben….. Names…. Ben," he replied, breathing heavily. "Gonna…. Need a minute…. Raven….. Can you…. Tie her up?"

Cyborg stepped forward.

"I got this," he said. After ripping a lamppost out of the ground, the robotic teen pulled Koriand'r up out of the crater Ben made and effortlessly wrapped it several times around her, careful to make sure her hands were covered and held down tight. "That should hold her."

Raven floated over and placed a tentative hand on Ben's massive arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Do you need me to heal you?"

"I feel like I could sleep for a year," he said, turning his head to look down at her. "She's no joke."

The Omnitrix began to beep, and to Cyborg and Beast Boy's surprise, Humungousaur was replaced by Ben. Leaning against Raven, the teen stood up. Already, he could see Koriand'r beginning to stir, now he would have to reason with her, there was no way for him to keep fighting. Turning the dial on the Omnitrix, Ben transformed back into a Tamaranian.

" _Koriand'r, it's over,"_ he said, kneeling down in front of her. _"You're safe now, there's nothing to fear from us."_

The Tamaranian girl scowled at him, but; her expression changed to sadness as tears began to fall.

" _How can you say that? How can you tell me that I am safe while wearing my brother's face?"_ she sobbed. _"You should have left me alone, I would have been free by now, but instead you try to steal my mind and pretend to be my brother."_

" _I never claimed to be Ryand'r, you were going to hurt more people if I left you alone,"_ he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. _"The people of Earth do not understand Tamaranian, that is why I took this form so that I could reason with you. I am sorry that I only caused you more grief and pain."_

"What're they saying?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"It's all Greek to me," he replied.

"Shhh!" Raven hissed. "It's working."

" _I never wanted to hurt anyone, I just wanted to be free,"_ she said, looking down. _"I surrender to you, I will do as you command."_

Reaching out, Ben ripped the lamp post holding Koriand'r apart. Standing up, he held out his hand. She looked at it in surprise, then up at him before taking it. In a flash of green light Ben was himself again.

"It's over-" as he turned his head away to look at the others, Koriand'r grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"Dude!" Beast Boy laughed, not at the kiss itself, but; the jealous look that flashed across Raven's face.

"I apologize for all the damage and pain caused by my actions," Koriand'r said, after pulling away from Ben. "The thought to acquire your Earth language never occurred to me, I had not expected to be on your planet for so long a time."

"What's your name?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm Beast Boy."

"Call me Cyborg,"

"My name is Raven," Raven said.

"And I'm Ben Tennyson," Ben finished. "Welcome to Earth, Koriand'r."

"I'm never gonna be able to say that," Beast Boy said.

"In your language, my name is Starfire," she replied, smiling. "But; now I must leave your planet, staying anymore will put you all in grave danger."

"Grave danger? From what?" Ben asked.

As if to answer his question, a large and intimidating battleship appeared in the night sky over the city. After several seconds a large hologram of a vicious looking lizard alien appeared in front of it.

"People of Earth, we are hunting an alien fugitive and have tracked her to your planet," he said. "Surrender her within 3 of your Earth hours or we will destroy your planet with our particle cannon to make sure she does not escape."

When the face disappeared, the 4 teens looked at the Tamaranian.

"The Gordanians have found me," she said sadly, looking down. "There is nothing we can do now."

"Oh yes there is," Ben said, he stepped forward and turned to look at the 4 other teens. "It's hero time!"

 **END CHAPTER 1**

 _if anyone had any suggestions i'd be happy to hear them.  
_


	2. Revelation

_**and here's chapter 2, i'm planning to mix the two series together more naturally, not every chapter will be a Teen Titans episode or if it is, it won't follow the exact formula so everything will be a surprise.**_

 _ **enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hero time? What the heck you talking about?" Cyborg asked, already Gordanians had begun to pour from the ship. In the distance they could be heard yelling to each other, and a small detachment broke off and began to head towards the 5 teens. "If you hadn't noticed but; you're the only hero here, we can't stop a whole army!"

Ben looked back at him and smiled, turning the dial on the Omnitrix, he slammed his hand down and was quickly replaced by a tall black and green alien with one eye.

"That's why you're getting an Upgrade, Cyborg!" Ben exclaimed. Diving towards the robotic teen, his body quickly began to melt and covered Cyborg completely from head to toe. After several seconds, Ben began to sink into Cyborg's body.

"Dude that's so cool," Beast Boy mumbled.

Cyborg's body had been completely revamped, his colors had changed to green and black while his head and chest had been more heavily armored, his human half of his face was covered by a green facemask making him look like a full robot. On each shoulder a large laser Gatling laser cannon rested. Both of his arms had been shifted into sonic cannons. On his back a large power converter was connected to all his weapons by large energy cables.

His entire lower body had been replaced by a set of thick tank treads, his upper body resting on a swivel.

"Here they come!" Ben/Cyborg exclaimed, revving up their shoulder cannons. "Get the ones that reach the ground!"

Opening fire, the Gordanians quickly found themselves diving down to avoid the barrage of laser fire that tore through their ranks with ease. Those that couldn't descend fast enough found their armor shorting out, causing them to fall from the sky, most took out other warriors with them as they either tried to grab onto a comrade, or, fell on top of the warriors lower than them.

Those that reached the ground were immediately met with either starbolts, dark energy wrapped objects pounding into them, or a massive green rhino charging them down.

" **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"** Raven chanted, grabbing several unfortunate Gordanians and slamming them together.

"Dudes! Here comes more of them!" Beast Boy exclaimed, he quickly transformed into a fly to dodge an energy attack from the reinforcements.

"We got them!" Ben/Cyborg shouted, within seconds the twin cannons on their shoulders shifted and were replaced by two missile launchers. Opening fire, the missiles broke up mid flight to split into several smaller rockets, taking out countless enemies at the same time.

"They are retreating! Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. The group watched as the enemy aliens began to draw back and return towards the ship, their morale broken.

"Did we win?" Raven asked, looking to where Ben slithered off of Cyborg, transforming the robotic teen back to his original self.

"Aw man!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I was liking the new look!"

"Don't worry, Cyborg," Ben said, transforming back to himself. "I left you with a sonic cannon for each arm."

"Nice, thanks man," he replied. "Now what do we do?"

Ben looked up towards the waiting ship.

"We go up there and end this," he said, looking towards Raven. "Can you teleport us up there?"

The empath glanced away, blushing slightly.

"Yes, but; you'll have to stay as you," she replied. "I can't take anything too big, the 5 of us are just barely within my limits."

"Perfect," Ben said. "Let's go."

* * *

Aboard the Gordanian ship, Trogar leaned forward in his chair, watching a replay of the battle.

"A Galvanic Mechamorph, on Earth?" he muttered, leaning back. "A peculiar thing to find on this backwater planet- "

An alarm began to blare and a screen activated to show a large black bubble coming through the wall of the ship. It vanished to reveal the 5 teens.

"Shall I send warriors to stop them?" the helmsman asked, when Trogar didn't answer he looked up at the larger Gordanian. "Great One?"

"Recall all uninjured soldiers to the bridge and have them prepare for battle," he ordered. "Let them come."

"Okay guys, lets try to find the main bridge on this ship," Ben said, looking at the 4 others. "Beast Boy, you okay?"

"Ugh! That dark energy's making me feel- " he stopped midsentence when he looked over to see Raven look down sadly. " – great, I feel great."

"Follow me, the main bridge is this way," Starfire said, walking down the corridor.

Raven waited for the others to start walking before turning around and beginning to float off, a hand falling on her shoulder made her stop.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, when she turned back to look at him, Raven looked down.

"You heard him, I'm weird," she said. "I don't belong here with you."

To her surprise, Ben pulled down her hood to reveal her face.

"You look pretty normal to me, Raven," he replied, taking her hand in his. "Magic's not that strange to me, my cousin's one of the best magic users I know. Your not weird, and you'll always have a place with us as long as I'm around."

She began to blush, before quickly burying her face into his chest and holding him tight. Ben smiled sadly as he hugged her back, her body already shaking as she began to cry.

"Take all the time you need," he whispered. "Your safe with me."

After what seemed like forever, she pulled away, wiping at the stray tears with the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Ben," she said.

"For what?" he replied, teasingly. "Let's go, the others might be worried."

She nodded, pulling up her hood.

Trogar watched on as his warriors took up position around him, he smiled cruelly as the door leading into the bridge was blasted open and sent flying into several unlucky warriors.

"Alright time to- "Ben stopped midsentence, the sight of almost every Gordanian warrior took him by surprise. " That's more than I expected to be left."

Trogar stood, easily towering over the other Gordanians.

"Where is the Galvanic Mechamorph?" he asked, looking through the 5 teens. "I would pit my skills against it."

"A what?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Upgrade," Ben whispered back. "Right here!"

Trogar was taken back by the human vanishing in a flash of green light and being replaced by a hawk creature that was almost as tall as he was.

" **Kickin Hawk!"** Ben exclaimed. "Take em down team!"

Before anyone could move, Trogar held up a hand.

"To fight you would be pointless, keep the princess," he said, sitting down. "We will leave your planet in peace, there is nothing for us here."

"Yay?" Beast Boy asked. "We won, right?"

Ben narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the Gordanian leader for any hint that this was a trap.

"Fine, Raven take us back down," he ordered, transforming back to himself.

After the teens were gone, Trogar looked towards his helmsman.

"Set a course, the Master must be told at once," he said. "The Omnitrix is on Earth."

* * *

"Well, that's the end of that," Cyborg said, as the Gordanian ship vanished out of sight. "What should we do now?"

"Something tells me that wasn't the end of it," Ben replied, crossing his arms. "Aliens always come back, several times. We should set up a headquarters."

"Where shall we base ourselves?" Starfire asked.

Ben looked out into the bay and spotted an island with a road leading to the shore.

"Right there," he said. "Cyborg, I want you to draw up plans for the structure and inside layout, I want them ready by the time I get back."

"Get back?" Beast Boy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where you going?"

"Back to Bellwood, grandpa needs to know about the Gordanians attack," he replied. "Plus, I need to get smoothies to celebrate our new team."

"Can I come with you?" Raven asked, looking away sheepishly. "That's if you want company- "

"Sure, I could use someone to talk to on the flight," he replied, activating the omnitrix, in a flash of light he was replaced by a tall blue and black alien that used it wings as a cloak. **"Big Chill!"**

"Ooh say Raven's thing!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

" **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"** Ben exclaimed. "Come on, Raven."

* * *

After leaving the city, the two flew in silence, after another few miles, Raven finally spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Ben replied.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked, trying not to blush. "I mean- its not that you're a bad kisser its- "

"You've never been kissed?" Ben asked, stopping to look at her.

"Um….. no," she replied. "So…. Why me?"

"Well, that Tamaranian form only spoke its native language," he replied. "I needed someone that spoke English to learn it from."

"Oh, so I was just useful," she replied, turning away from him. "That makes sense, there's no reason for anyone to- "

A flash of light behind her cut Raven off, spinning around she looked to see Ben gone, she glanced down and screamed in surprise to see Ben plummeting to the ground.

"BEN!" she screamed, swooping down after him. The wind pushed her hood back as she tried to speed up to catch the rapidly falling teen. Her finger tips snagged the Omnitrix and she quickly tried to pull up, slowing their descent. "I'VE GOT YOU!"

Finally, they were low and slow enough for her to let go, letting Ben land on his feet.

"My hero," he said, as Raven landed beside him he quickly leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips, causing her face to turn beet red.

"Um…. i…. that…. Thanks," she stammered, turning away.

"Anymore questions?" he asked, turning back into Big Chill.

"….. no," she muttered, trying to stop blushing.

* * *

Soon, the two finally reached Bellwood.

"And here we are, home sweet home," he said, flying over his house, an old RV was parked out front. The two swooped down and landed across the street, Ben changed back to himself as he landed. "Now all I need to do is tell grandpa and- "

"And? Ben?" she asked, stepping up beside him. His face was frozen in a look of shock. Looking across the street, she saw two kids coming out of the house, one of them was a redhead while the other. "Why does that kid look like- "

A ball landing at her feet cut Raven off.

"Go get the ball doofus!" the redhead said.

"Yeah, I'm going ya dweeb!" the boy replied. As he came trotting slowly over, Raven noticed a large object on his wrist. Just as the wheels in her head began to spin, she was yanked backwards and found herself bent almost completely over as Ben slammed his lips onto hers and turned, keeping his back to the kid. "Gross!"

Raven felt her face grow red as her eyes rolled back into her head. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Ben and just as she started to kiss him back, he pulled away.

"Good their gone, lets get out of-" Ben was cutoff by Raven grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

"That's for the kiss last night," she replied, before quickly pecking him on the lips. "That's for earlier."

She quickly grabbed and pulled him to her as she turned, bending him over backwards and kissing him hard.

"And that was for just now," she said, after letting him go. "Now, what's with that kid?"

"Well, Raven," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "He's me."

"What?" she asked.

"To put it simply, I'm from another dimension entirely," he said. "Look can we talk about this on the way back to Jump City? I wanna get out of here before I come back."

"You aren't going anywhere," a voice said. Raven spun to see a tall older man in a red and yellow Hawaiian shirt standing in front of them.

"And that's the last thing I need," Ben muttered.

"You say something?" the old man asked, crossing his arms.

"No, nothing at all, grandpa," Ben said, mumbling the last part.

"Come on, get into the Rustbucket, and you can explain," he said, turning around and walking towards the RV. After a few seconds, the two teens followed after him.

"And that's basically it, Grandpa," Ben finished. "The portal brought me here, and I have no way to get home. At least for now."

"Sounds like Blukic and Driba to me, I'm not surprised they messed up something," Max replied, nodding his head. "Thanks for telling me about the Gordanians coming to Earth, Ben. I'll get the Plumbers on high alert. Meanwhile you head back to Jump City, it sounds like those kids need a leader."

"Thanks Grandpa," Ben said, as he and Raven stepped out of the RV. "I knew I could count on you, no matter what."

"You're a good kid, Ben," he replied. "I can already tell you're going to grow into a fine man. Now get going, before you come back."

"See ya Grandpa," he said, turning into Bill Chill and taking off.

"Raven," Max said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Take care of him for me," he said. "It hasn't happened yet, but; soon enough Ben will realize that he might be trapped here forever, I want you to be there for him when it happens."

She smiled at him.

"I will," she replied, taking off after Ben.

Max watched them vanish into the distance and smiled.

"Found himself a nice girl," he said. "We'd all be so lucky."

 **END CHAPTER 2**

 _ **yeah i know, Raven's ooc, but; thats going to play a bigger part in the story later to come.**_


	3. Smoothie Smackdown

_**and we're back for another chapter. this one will get the overarching plot moving while also hyping some original aliens of my own creation.**_

 _ **enjoy!**_

* * *

"And that's how the crime alert works," Grey Matter said, before transforming back into Ben. "With this we'll be able to easily monitor the city and be alerted to any disturbances within moments of them happening."

After returning to the city with Raven, Ben had quickly went to work on building a base for the team, using Ultimate XLR8 to gather the necessary building materials within a matter of minutes, followed by having Brainstorm using his telekinesis to put everything together at the same time, and finally using Grey Matter to program all the electronic equipment using only Ben's phone.

After finally finishing with everything, Ben went to change into his new costume, with having a younger alternate version of himself running around he couldn't take the chance of being on the news in his regular clothes or using an alien he would have, which limited him to all the aliens he managed to unlock at 15 to now.

The suit was a modified biker jumpsuit, made from Kevlar, it was black with a green stripe down the middle with green 10's on both shoulders, the helmet covered his head and upper part of his face, leaving his mouth and chin uncovered, it too, like the suit was black with green 10's on both sides.

"Suit, check, Omnitrix fully charged, check," He said, riding down the elevator to the ground floor. "Smoothies for me and the team, not check."

Transforming into Blaze, his new Tamaranian form, Ben flew off and headed into the city. The others had decided to go on ahead and get pizza, Raven had offered to wait for him, but; was compelled to go by Cyborg and Beast Boy already arguing over what kind of pizza to get, so she had left with them to make the process go at least a little smoother.

"I need to remember to ask Star to teach me how to throw starbolts," he said to himself, as he passed over the pizza place he saw the team still arguing and decided to get the smoothies before they spotted him. "Makes me wonder what kind to get them, maybe I should play it safe and just get peanut butter jalapeno smoothies for everyone."

Spotting Mr. Smoothy's, Ben began to descend, he transformed back to himself as he landed in the parking lot before making his way towards the entrance. A large shadow stopped overtop of him. The hero barely had time to look up before a car came crashing down on him.

"Well that was too easy," a small bald boy wearing a green jumpsuit, goggles and a futuristic backpack, said to a pink haired goth girl and a tall, hulking brute with fangs. The 3 were standing on top of a building across the street from Mr. Smoothy's. "You wanna get smoothies?"

"They better have salsa and chocolate cookie dough," the big guy said. The goth girl wrinkles her nose at that.

"Mammoth you are disgusting, you know that?" she said, the car that had landed on the hero suddenly shot straight up into the air. In the crater stood a tall bipedal elephant creature wearing a spiked vest. "What the heck is that?"

The elephant creature rubbed the top of it's head with its trunk.

"Didn't know I got Trumbipulor's DNA, but; I won't complain," Ben said, shrugging his shoulders before striking a pose. **"Thrashtadon!"**

"Attack pattern omega!" Jinx ordered, leaping over the edge she began firing rapid blasts of pink energy. Ben raised his arms to block the incoming projectiles, strafing to the side to block several shots with parked cars. The goth girl was taken by surprise as Thrashtadon trumpeted with his trunk before using it to fire a green blast of energy, she barely landed on the ground before she was forced to roll to avoid the attack. "Back me up you morons!"

Thrashtadon fired another blast from his trunk, before Gizmo began flying around him in a circle, rapidly firing shots from his backpack.

"You guys are annoying," he said, firing a blast at Gizmo, who quickly barrel rolled out of the way. As he turned to keep the smaller target in sight, Ben felt someone grab him by the back of his vest and effortlessly lift him up into the air.

"Mammoth's gonna make you extinct!" he shouted, before easily hurling the large alien through the front of Mr. Smoothy's. cracking his knuckles, Mammoth smiled savagely before he started to make his way towards the smashed in entrance. Jinx and Gizmo were following behind but; were forced to jump out of the way as the larger teen was sent flying back into them by Ben charging through him. "Gotta do better than that, hose nose!"

Mammoth grabbed the elephant alien by the tusks and planted his feet ,stopping Ben's assault in his tracks.

"Your not very smart, are you Mammoth?" Ben asked, as the larger teen raised an eyebrow at the question, Ben raised his trunk right in front of Mammoth's face.

"I don't like you," he said simply, scowling.

"I know," Ben replied, firing a blast point blank into Mammoth's face, sending him flying back into a parked car, knocked out. "Who's next?"

His answer was an explosion of pink energy underneath his feet, sending the hero flying up into the sky.

"Me and my big- " he was cutoff by the sight of several rockets coming towards him from all directions. "- now that's just not fair at all."

" _New unidentified DNA added to Codon Stream"_

Jinx and Gizmo smiled at the rockets crashed in and enveloped Ben in a massive explosion.

"Go wake up Mammoth," Jinx ordered, she turned to look at their fallen comrade as something hit the ground behind them. "Lets get out of here before-"

"I'm not done with you yet," the two turned back to see a tall pale man with long pink hair hanging around his face dressed all in in a black trench coat over a black shirt, jeans and biker boots. "If that's the best you guys can do then I won't need to call in my friends."

"What are you, cludgehead?" Gizmo asked, pointing his finger at Ben.

"Me? Oh, that's easy," he said, charging up pink energy around his hands. **"Spellbinder!"**

* * *

"Where's Ben?" Beast Boy asked, looking around, a piece of pizza halfway to his mouth. "His 5th of the pizza's getting cold, and eaten."

The team had decided on the pizza being split into 5ths, anchovies for Raven, pickles mustard and mint frosting for Starfire, six kinds of meat for Cyborg, spinach for Beast Boy, and, since no one knew what he liked, plain cheese for Ben.

"Sorry I'm late guys," the four turned to see a tall pinked haired man dressed in black dragging three knocked out teens behind him wrapped up in a light pole. "They took out Mr. Smoothy's so no smoothies for a few months or so."

"Who're they?" Cyborg asked, getting up from the table and coming down to have a closer look.

"Them? The big guy's called Mammoth," Ben replied, pointing to the large teen. "I don't know who the other two are, they didn't say their names."

"Where did you acquire that new form, friend Ben?" Starfire asked, floating over and touching his hair. "Your hair is so soft, like the candy cotton."

"This is Spellbinder," he replied, winking at Raven before flipping his hair over his shoulder and smiling sexily. "Like it, Raven?"

The empath quickly pulled up her hood and looked away.

"It's…. nice," she mumbled, her heart pounding in her chest. _'Stupid sexy Ben alien!'_

"You saved me some pizza, right?" Ben asked, changing back to himself. "I'm pretty hungry after using 2 new aliens."

"What's the other alien?" Beast Boy asked.

"Meet Thrashtadon," Ben said, transforming into the elephant alien. "He's pretty strong and can fire energy blasts from his trunk."

It was at that moment, Gizmo woke up and activated his backpack, making a leg hold a communicator up to his ear.

"Cram it, I'm calling Slade," he said, just as he prepared to make the call, Ben transformed back and quickly snatched the communicator away.

"Who is Slade?" he asked.

* * *

From a shadowed room, a figure stood staring at several monitors, a woman in a black uniform stood behind him.

"Forgive me, the Hive operatives will be severely punished for their failure to destroy him," she said.

"That will not be necessary," he replied. "Their mission was accomplished most excellently."

Multiple monitors came to life showing Ben's face repeating.

"Who is Slade," over and over and over.

 **END CHAPTER 3**

 _ **if you guys have any ideas for aliens let me know, also, please stop asking why this isn't in crossover, the answer is simple. it was BUT i wasn't getting any hits on it SOOOOO i brought it here and found all you guys!**_


	4. Pushed To The Edge

_**So i changed the rating of this story from T to M, you'll all see why soon.**_

 _ **enjoy**_

* * *

"Gotta admit, Blaze looks good in a speedo," Ben said, flexing into his mirror. "Star should be up on the roof by now."

Opening the window, Ben leaped out and began to slowly climb through the air, he stopped at Raven's window and knocked on it, when the curtain was pulled aside, he flexed his pecs and winked. The empath almost immediately went red and yanked the curtain closed again.

Continuing on to the roof of the tower, he found Starfire nowhere in sight. Landing, Ben laid down on the ground and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he heard the door open and the sound of Starfire's feet as she made her way over.

" _Good morning, Ben,"_ she said in her native tongue, which she normally did whenever Ben was Blaze.

" _Morning, Koriand'r,"_ he said, opening his eyes, Ben felt his brain almost shutdown. The Tamaranean princess standing over him was stunningly beautiful, and stunningly naked. Jumping to his feet, Ben quickly turned his back to Starfire and covered his eyes with one hand. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look?"

" _What is wrong?"_ she asked. Ben gulped as her arms snaked around and began to rub his chest and stomach while two soft somethings pressed into his back. _"I wanted you to look, don't you like me?"_

"I- I mean yes… but- "Ben stammered, he could feel her breath on his neck as she leaned into whisper into his ear.

" _Do not worry, I will not hurt you,"_ she cooed, lightly flicking his earlobe with her tongue. _"I feel we are connected somehow spiritually, do you feel it?"_

"Your DNA is in the- oh God!" he felt himself go completely tongue tied as Starfire's hand slipped down into his speedo and wrapped around his semi hard dick. "Star- what- "

" _Shh, relax, I have you now,"_ she whispered, as she began to plant soft kisses one after another across the top of his shoulder before moving onto his neck. The hand on his chest began to toy with his nipple, pinching and tugging at it until it was hard and then doing the same with the other, all the while slowly pumping his cock. _"Let us be one mind body and soul."_

' _think about Raven think about Raven think about Raven!'_ he thought, but; when he brought Raven's image into his mind, the grey skinned girl was completely naked and playing with her boobs. This image only added to his already stiffening member, making to spring up rock hard. _'Dammit!'_

" _There, I knew you wanted me,"_ she cooed again, her other hand going down to join the other and began massaging his balls. _"My prince, my mate, my love."_

Instinctively, the hand covering his eyes moved up over his shoulder and grabbed the back of Starfire's head, running his fingers through her hair as he did. He turned his head to look at her while also pushing her closer with his hand. Her lips crashing onto his sent a jolt down his spine. They were thick and plump, easily enveloping his and so soft. When they parted, he slipped his tongue between them. Her hands began to stroke him faster and squeeze his balls tighter.

He reached down with his free hand and pulled his speedo down, freeing his throbbing cock.

" _I want you, my princess,"_ he whispered as they broke the passionate kiss. _"Submit to Blaze."_

" _Take me, my mighty warrior,"_ she removed her hands and pulled away from him. Ben pulled his speedo all the way down and turned around to see Starfire already lying on the ground, her legs spread open to show her plump, dripping pussy.

To Ben's surprise, just before he could make a move, a vortex of black energy appeared underneath his feet seconds before a monstrous bird claw made of darkness grabbed him and pulled him down into the darkness.

" _No!"_ Starfire cried, the vortex and Ben vanishing before she could move. A look of hate and anger cross her face as her eyes began to glow with green light. _"THAT BITCH!"_

* * *

As suddenly as it began, it was over. He was falling through a black vortex that seemed to go on and on, for about 5 seconds before he faceplanted on the ground.

"Ow…" he muttered, transforming back to himself. Standing up, Ben was shocked to see that he wasn't in the tower or anywhere he knew. The sky was a mixture of black and red the only ground was a path that seemed to go out into it for miles and miles. "Where did Raven send me? And why did she leave me naked?"

"Cause your super hot, duh!" a chipper voice said behind him, seconds before a hand reached around and clamped onto his dick. "Damn! Your bigger than I could ever imagine."

The voice sounded like Raven, but; something was just… off about it. It sounded too…. Happy. Ben went cross eyed as the hand holding his dick began to furiously crank it. Despite himself, he let out a throaty moan as he shot out a thick burst of cum.

"Well that was fast," the voice said dejectedly, before snorting. "Guess that UFO slut got more done than I thought. Oh well, we'll just have to keep going."

Before anything COULD get going, Ben quickly pulled away and turned.

"Okay just who are- Raven?" Ben stopped in his tracks, Raven was wearing a pink cloak, and nothing else. She winked and gave him a sexy pose.

"Who else, stud?" she asked, stepping closer she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Ben reached down and grabbed two handfuls of the empath's ass, which, was several times fatter than he expected, apparently that cloak and leotard were very slimming. To his surprise, Raven quickly floated slightly off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling away from him she smirked. "Eat me!"

Before the words could register in his brain, Raven released her legs and effortlessly flipped herself, wrapping his legs around Ben's head, burying his face in her wet pussy while almost completely taking his throbbing dick in her mouth to his balls.

He began to lick and slurp while Raven bobbed her head back and forth over and over, she began to massage his balls with one hand and with the other she reached around and began fingering his asshole.

His legs began to grow rubbery from the vicelike suction Raven was giving him, forcing Ben to fall back onto the ground. Raven began to grind his face before releasing her hold on his dick with a wet pop.

"Eat me eat me oh eat me!" she cried, putting his cock between her tits and rapidly moving them up and down. "You like that, baby?"

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy were on their 4th race when the door to the common room burst open in an explosion of green energy and Raven came flying in, slamming into the tv before falling to the floor. The two barely had time to stand up before they turned around to see a naked and extremely pissed off Starfire float into the room.

"Where is he you troq?!" she screamed, firing a burst of starbolts at the empath, unfortunately, Cyborg and Beast Boy were still in the way, forcing the two to quickly dive for cover behind the couch before quickly scurrying to the kitchen.

Raven quickly ut of a shield of dark energy, blocking several hits, before grabbing a chair with her powers and hurling it at the princess.

"He belongs to me, you space whore!" Raven exclaimed, four red eyes glowing hot. "You don't get to touch him!"

Starfire effortlessly blasted the chair apart, but; just as she did, tendrils of dark energy shot up through the floor and began slashing at her, forcing the alien princess to fly higher.

Beast Boy and Cyborg peeked over the counter.

"What the heck's going on?" Beast Boy asked, as a starbolt shot past his head, forcing him to duck down.

"3 guess who their talking about," Cyborg replied, as Starfire shot forward, her momentum taking her and Raven completely through the tv and outside the tower.

Starfire landed on her feet, Raven was lying several feet away. As the Tamaranean princess came towards her fallen adversary, she saw that Raven was moaning and rubbing her breasts.

The empath froze, her eyes snapping over, a look of horror crossed her face.

"Ben!" she exclaimed, quickly shooting up off the ground and flying back through the hole in the wall.

"Get back here!" Starfire called, flying after the grey skinned girl.

* * *

Ben's eyes rolled back into his head as Raven rode his dick, faster and faster harder and harder.

"Raven…. I can't…" he muttered.

"Cum in me!" she screamed, slamming down one last time as Ben fired off a thick load of sperm into her pussy. Leaning down, she kissed him. "That was great."

"Yeah it was, now its my turn!" a voice said. Ben opened his eyes to see another Raven, this one in green, standing over him. "You had your turn Happiness, now I get him."

"You're no fun Bravery," Happiness said, pouting. She rolled over off of Ben as Bravery, stepped over him and squatted down.

"Hope your ready for a rough ride, cowboy," she said, grabbing his dick with one hand she stroked it until it was hard again and pressed the tip against her asshole. "I like it in the backdoor."

* * *

Flying rapidly through the tower, Raven nearly fell as she felt her asshole begin to tighten and throb. Moaning loudly, she quickly turned the corner and reached her room. Opening the door, she only made it several steps before the waves of pleasure shooting through her ass made her fall to the floor.

"Oh! Ben!" she called, her ass in the air. She began to move it in time with the pulses going through her. "Stretch me!"

She looked to see her mirror lying just within reach. As she moved her hand to grab it, the sensation of her ass begin pounded from behind began to fill her, causing her eyes to roll back in her head.

Luckily, for a moment, everything stopped. Raven quickly grabbed the mirror and pulled herself into it. Within seconds she found herself standing at the edge of a platform, in front of her was a line of her emotions, all wearing a different colored cloak, and all were naked.

"Hey! No cutting!" one of them said, as she quickly flew by. "There's plenty of man meat for all of us!"

Finally, Raven found herself at the front, Happiness, Bravery, Wisdom, and Sadness had already gone, Ben was stretched out on the ground, completely spent as a Raven in a red cloak, wearing a large strap on was stepping forward.

"Get away from him!" Raven cried, using her powers to hurl Rage away. "This is done! No more!"

"Aw! We all wanted a turn, Raven!" Happiness said. "We never get any fun."

"I didn't want one," Sadness whispered, pulling up her hood.

"Yeah, she only kissed him for a few minutes before creaming herself," Bravery said. "Lightweight."

"Enough!" Raven said, picking Ben up with her magic. "Lets go home."

"Raven? Can we stop now?" Ben asked. "I can't go anymore."

"Yeah, we're done," she replied. "You just rest."

 **END CHAPTER 4**

 _ **there won't be lemons for every chapter, this was just a fun diversion to break everything up**_


	5. Every Hero Has His Day

_**i decided to take He Who Fought Monster's suggestion for a chapter and take a spin on it. for those wondering, Starfire and Raven won't hate each other forever, the next few chapters will hopefully explain what's going on.**_

 _ **enjoy!**_

* * *

There was nothing like flying to help clear his mind. Swooping over the city as Jetray, Ben felt like he was free. The tension around the tower could be cut with a knife, whenever Raven and Starfire were in the same room the 3 remaining heroes could only hold their breath and hope the two didn't try to kill each other.

They were lucky that nothing too major had happened the last few days since the incident with Raven's mirror. Since then, he'd barely spoken to her, not out of anger or anything, more like she was trying to avoid him, he couldn't blame her, if it had been the opposite he probably would try to keep as far away as possible.

Starfire on the other hand had become more…. Open, as of late. She'd started by changing her costume. Instead of her usual crop top and skirt she's taken to wearing a revealing V bikini, showing off her stomach and cleavage. Beast Boy had turned red and passed out when he first saw her in it.

It wasn't uncommon for the alien princess to latch onto his arm whenever she found an opening, or to sit down in his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. Remembering what she did when they were alone, he'd made sure to ask Cyborg to stick around whenever she did this.

An explosion down the street caught his attention. Swooping down towards the ground, he was immediately greeted by the sight of a giant rock monster wearing what looked like feety pajamas and swing around a large rattle.

The alien looked to be made of stone and had already smashed in the front of a candy store, and looked to be helping himself to everything. Landing behind him, Ben transformed back into himself.

"Hey! You better pay for that," Ben shouted, the large alien turned to face him, shoving another giant handful of candy into his mouth. "You know that'll rot your teeth, right?"

"Am you Soto's friend?" it asked, cocking it's head to the side. "You help find doggy?"

Under his helmet, Ben raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. "What does finding a dog have to do with you robbing a candy store?"

"What robbing mean?" Soto asked. "Soto get hungry while looking for doggy, so Soto take food."

"What are you? A baby?" Ben asked, pointing at the hulking alien. "You can't just take whatever you want!"

Soto narrowed his eyes, and slammed the massive rattle on the ground, easily destroying the pavement around it for a few feet.

"You no mean talk to Soto!" Soto shouted, despite his size the alien jumped skyward, raising his rattle over his head. "Now you go smash!"

Leaping backwards, Ben turned the dial on the Omnitrix as the large alien landed, driving its makeshift club down into the concrete again.

"You need to take a nap," Ben said. "And I think Pesky Dust is just the one to do it!"

Soto wrenched his rattle free from the hole, pulling up several layers of dirt and a few cables along with it as Ben was engulfed in green light. When it cleared, a large tiger alien stood across from Soto and snarled.

"Lemme tell you something big baby alien! Rath might not be Pesky Dust, but he can still put you down for a nap!" Rath roared, leaping forward he landed several hard punches to Soto's chest and stomach, driving the larger alien back a few steps.

"Kitty mean!" Soto cried, tears running like waterfalls from his eyes as he began swing his rattle wildly. Rath ducked and dodged several swings, before Soto got lucky and nailed the Appoplexian in the side, pinning his arm. The force of the blow sent Rath flying into a parked car. "You am stay away from Soto!"

Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, Rath stood up and ripped a car door free. Charging towards the hulking baby, Rath leaped over the next swing, landing on top of the rattle, pinning it to the ground before smashing the car door over Soto's head.

"Rath- doesn't- like- big- jerky- babies!" he snarled between swings. With one final swing, the severely dented door finally broke apart and horse collared around Soto's head. The stone alien glared at Rath, and, before the Appoplexian could react, grabbed him by the arm in one massive fist. "Uh oh."

Soto began swing Rath around like a club, smashing him into anything within reach, cars crumpled, light poles completely snapped off their bases, building walls crashed open.

"You go away!" Soto cried, hurling Rath up into the air.

"Rath thinks its time for a new alien," he said, smashing his hand on the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In a flash of light, Rath was replaced by a large four armed creature with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. Landing on his feet, Ben flexed his new arms. **"Goro!"**

Soto looked at the new alien form in surprise.

"You am change in more shapes?" he asked.

"Yes, the Omnitrix allows me to assume the forms of countless aliens," Ben replied, as he changed back to himself. "Look, Soto? I'm sorry for fighting you, but; I have to protect this city and you were doing a bad thing. Do you understand?"

The large alien rubbed the side of his head.

"Soto do bad?" he asked, tears already welling up in his eyes. "Soto sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know any better," Ben said, coming closer he patted the hulking alien baby on the arm. "Your not in trouble, don't cry okay? I'll help you find your dog."

Soto sniffled, and smiled.

"Soto not need dog anymore," he said, before Ben could register what that meant, the large alien drove a massive fist down into his head, causing the hero to slam down into the ground. "You make much better pet for Soto!"

As he was losing consciousness, Ben barely had time to press the SOS signal on his communicator as Soto scooped him up and began carrying him away.

* * *

Raven jumped slightly as an alarm began to blare loudly. Dropping her book on the bed, the grey skinned empath phased through the walls until she reached the command room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were already there, and, just as she landed beside them, Starfire flew through the door.

"What is the emergency?" Starfire asked. "Has there been a robbery of bank funds?"

Cyborg shook his head.

"It's an SOS alert, Ben needs help," he replied, typing away at the keyboard, the four teen heroes watched as the monitor began playing footage from several cameras. They saw a large rock alien fighting against a large tiger creature somewhere downtown. "Looks like we know who the perp is."

The video went on to show Ben transforming into another new alien, before changing back to himself.

"What's he doing?" Beast Boy asked. "Is that a giant rattle?"

"He looks to be reasoning with the creature," Starfire replied. "It looks to be an infant of some species."

"Why would Ben – "Raven was cut off by the sight of the alien's cheap shot on Ben. They watched as their leader pressed on his communicator. "That was the signal, how long ago was this clip?"

"Data reads about 15 minutes or so," Cyborg said. "It's a new thing I installed in the communicators so the computer takes a while to pick up the signals."

"Quickly! We go after it and save Ben!" Starfire ordered, heading for the door. When she realized that no one was following her, she turned back and scowled. "Cowards! You would leave him a prisoner?"

"Star, we need a plan, you saw the way that thing tossed Ben around, he's a seasoned hero," Cyborg said. "Raven, can you locate Ben with your magic?"

"I should be able to, but; I'll need to stay here," she replied. "I need complete silence and concentration."

"Alright, Beast Boy you and I will head downtown and see if we can pick up the alien's trail," Cyborg said. "Starfire, you stay here and accompany Raven when she finds Ben."

The Tamaranean glanced at Raven and barely hid a scowl.

"If I must," she muttered angrily.

"Alright, come on Beast Boy, lets take the T Car out for a spin," Cyborg said.

"T Car?" Beast Boy asked, following after the robotic teen. "When did you buy a car?"

"I built a car," he replied.

Raven waited until the two were out of the room, before turning to head back to her room.

"He is mine, witch," Starfire said, Raven turned back to see the alien princess on her heels. "You will find him, and you will leave his rescue to me."

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"He's no ones, princess," she replied, her voice cold. "I don't know how they do things on Tamaran, but on Earth people choose who to be with."

The golden skinned alien stepped forward.

"I am far superior to you in everyway," she said. "You have no hope of his love."

"Whatever," Raven replied. "Come on."

The empath lead her into Raven's room, shutting the door behind them, Raven retrieved a green and black mirror from under her pillow.

"I was saving this to give to Ben, to apologize for the other day," Raven said.

"To apologize for interrupting our mating ritual, you mean," Starfire said. "You are a jealous thing, aren't you?"

"I'm just going to ignore that," Raven replied, holding up the mirror. "Look into it."

As the alien princess looking into the reflective glass, a pair of green eyes appeared, seconds before a green hand made of energy reached through the mirror and grabbed both of them, pulling them in.

* * *

"Where are we? What did you do?" Starfire shrieked, grabbing Raven by the front of her leotard, she effortlessly lifted her up off the ground and drew back a fist glowing with green energy. "Talk!"

They were in the middle of a sprawling green city that seemed to stretch on for miles. Raven had barely woken up from the trip before Starfire had grabbed her.

"We're in- "Raven began but was cut off by a voice.

"Starfire? Raven? What're you doing here?" the two looked to see Blaze coming towards them. Almost immediately, Starfire released her grip on Raven and flew towards the approaching Tamaranean hero.

" _Beloved! You are safe!"_ she exclaimed, flying into him and pulling the hero into a kiss. _"You are unharmed? I feared for you."_

"Um…. Thank you," he replied, blushing slightly, trying to pull away from the princess. "How did you get here?"

"The mirror I made brought us here," Raven replied, standing up and brushing herself off. "Can you show us where Ben is, please?"

Starfire raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a fool, Raven?" Starfire asked mockingly sweet. "He is right here. He did not need our saving after all."

Raven ignored her.

"Which emotion are you?" Raven asked.

"I'm Justice," he replied, finally pulling himself away from a confused Starfire. "Come, Wisdom will want to see you."

" _What are you talking about, my warrior?"_ she asked. _"Come, let us return home and bond our bodies and souls as one."_

"Starfire, he's not Ben," Raven said. "We're not in Jump City, we're in Ben's mind."

 **END CHAPTER 5**

 _ **dun dun dun! i've gotten some pretty good suggestions for aliens, Goro wasn't one of them but; i figure Ben need a big hitter(no pun intended) for the future, please keep submitting alien ideas if you have any.**_


	6. Searching Searching Found!

_**for those of you wondering(you know who you are!) Slade will be making his comeback in the next chapter or so, i want to setup a larger plot first.**_

* * *

" _Demented witch,"_ Starfire spat in her native language, she pressed herself against Justice again, one hand running through his hair, and the other slowly trailing along his jaw. _"Do not listen to her, my warrior, she truly is unwell, her jealousy of our love has destroyed her mind."_

"I don't even need to know your language to get you just badmouthed me again," Raven said, crossing her arms. "Take us to Wisdom- actually, better yet, find as many emotions as you can on the way."

"Do not dare think to give him orders!" Starfire exclaimed, her eyes beginning to glow emerald. "You do as he commands or I will break you."

As she stepped toward Raven, a blue blur passed between them, a split second later, XLR8 stopped beside Raven and waved to Starfire.

"HiRavenhiStarfirehiJustice!" he said, barely pausing to speak clearly. "Wisdomwantstoseeyourightnowasapgetgoing!"

"Slow down, Hyper Activity," Justice ordered. "They can't understand you."

"Really?aretheythatslow?" he asked, before laughing. "Sorrynotimegottagofast!"

The blue alien sped off, barely seconds passed before he was back and gave each girl a quick peck on the cheek before zooming off again.

"See? How can Blaze AND XLR8 be here if that's Ben?" Raven asked, putting her hands on her hips and smirking. "Or should I still shut up and follow orders?"

The Tamaranean princess looked back towards Justice, then to Raven, then to where Hyper Activity vanished. After several seconds, she scowled and crossed her arms.

" _Cunt!"_ she muttered angrily.

Seeing that they were getting nowhere fast, Justice decided to take matters into his own hands. Grabbing Starfire by the arm, he pulled her into him and gave her a hard kiss.

" _Let us away, my darling. I wish to be free of here so that we can finally be joined,"_ he whispered as he pulled away. "Raven, follow 10 paces behind us."

'Playing the part, huh?' Raven thought, as Starfire giggled when Justice began to nip her neck. 'If that's how we get there and save Ben, then that's what we do.'

" _Let us delay no further!"_ Starfire exclaimed, as the two of them kicked off of the ground and began flying down the street.

"Hopefully this will shatter her little bubble," Raven muttered, as she began flying after them.

* * *

"Man, that alien really tore the place up," Beast Boy said, as Cyborg was forced to back up and go down another street. "How are we supposed to follow his trail? He tore up so much we don't even know which way he went."

"That's easy, the communicator's signal will get picked up by the car's computer so we-" Cyborg was cut off by a green dog running into the road, causing him to slam on the breaks, causing the T car to skid to a stop just short of the dog. "You got any relatives in town?"

"I think we just found that alien's dog," Beast Boy replied, opening the car door, the green changeling transformed into a dog. Almost immediately after hopping out the alien's dog was all over him, sniffing and licking at his face and ears. Hopping back into the car, Beast Boy transformed back and shut the door just as the green dog hopped in. "Now we just need to find the alien."

"Oh dear, does that mean your taking me back to Soto?" the two teens were amazed as the dog in Beast Boy's lap began to speak. "Because I don't want to go back, why do you think I escaped in the first place?"

"Look, he took our friend, and we need to find him," Cyborg said. "You help us find the ship and we'll let you go. Deal?"

The dog cocked it's head to the side and after several seconds, nodded.

"If I must," he said, before looking at Beast Boy. "Tell me cutie, where have you been all my life?"

"Say what now?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm not into dogs…. Or dudes. Sorry."

"I'm not a dude, as you put it," the dog replied, scratching itself behind the ear.

"But you have such a deep voice," Beast Boy replied.

"Oh? Sorry," it said. "My voice changes to better acclimate to my form so that I blend in better."

To the two's surprise, the dog began to shift and change until, instead of a green dog, a green skinned girl with long red hair and freckles wearing a white t-shirt with a red X on the front, blue gloves, cape, skirt, and boots sat stretched out on Beast Boy's lap.

"I'm M'Gann, but; you can call me Megan," she said, twirling a finger through Beast Boy's hair. "I'm honestly surprised there's more green Martians on this planet. So tell me, where have you been all my life cutie?"

"I… I…. I- " Beast Boy stammered as M'Gann leaned against him, her breasts pushing up under his chin.

"What's wrong? Too small?" she asked, the green changeling began to sputter even worse as the Martian's breasts began to grow until his face was almost completely enveloped.

"You mind turning back into a dog before you kill Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked, trying not to laugh.

M'Gann gave him a mock pout.

"Spoilsport," she laughed, changing back into a dog and began licking Beast Boy's face. "The ship is outside the city, in the mountains.

"Buckle up," Cyborg said, stepping on the gas. "Time to save Ben."

* * *

An electric jolt made Ben wake up. The hero felt like his head had been slammed into a boulder. As he rubbed his aching head, he realized that his helmet as well as his suit had been removed, leaving him in his underwear. Around his neck was a large metal collar.

"What the heck is this?" he asked.

"That am your new collar," Soto said, the large alien was sitting on a massive pillow nearby, a pile of candy all around him. "Teach you to be good pet for Soto."

I'll show you a good- " Ben had barely stood up before an electric jolt shot through him, causing the hero to fall down. He glanced up to see Soto holding what looked like a remote.

"Bad pet, no barking," Soto said, shoveling a huge handful of candy into his mouth. "You change shape now."

Ben felt another jolt pass through him, quickly activating the Omnitrix, he didn't look at what the selected alien was before he slammed his hand down. In a flash of green light Ben was replaced by a large yellow alien wearing a cage over it's head.

'Toepick, yes!' he thought, reaching up to the helmet, he opened the door to reveal his face, unfortunately, Soto didn't begin to scream, or pass out in fear as so many others had done upon seeing his face in this form. On the contrary, Soto began to laugh.

"You am funny! Change shape again!" he exclaimed, using the remote to see another jolt of electricity through Ben's body.

Changing back, the hero had barely enough time to turn the dial on the Omnitrix before he was shocked again. He gritted his teeth to keep from screaming as he slammed his hand down on the dial.

"What am that shape?" Soto asked.

" **Shocksquatch!"** Ben exclaimed, roaring in rage. "He feeds on electricity, your collar's only gonna make me stronger!"

* * *

"I told Hyper Activity to bring you here, posthaste," Wisdom said, the tiny Grey Matter was standing on a small floating platform, all around them were aliens from the Omnitrix. Raven couldn't tell which alien represented which emotion. "You're both late, and that's bad."

"Why? What's happened to Ben?" Raven asked, out of the corner of her eye she watched as Starfire clung fearfully to Justice, who only looked sad that he'd been forced to lead her on.

"Take a look," with a snap of his fingers a screen appeared out of thin air. It came to life to reveal the alien Soto fighting against Ben, though, seeing through his eyes it was hard to tell which alien form he was using. "Shocksquatch is able to negate the shock collar, but; the alien is far more durable and far stronger than anything, save for maybe Ultimate Humongousaur or Way Big to handle."

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked, her voice sounded small and scared. The past few minutes had taken all of her anger and fight from her as the weight of their surroundings and the situation came crashing down on her. "Can Ben not simply defeat the creature in this form?"

Wisdom nodded.

"He could if he had the time to do it, but; the Omnitrix only holds him in a form for 10 minutes at a time," Wisdom said. "10 minutes is the limit for a form, after that the Omnitrix times out and he's stuck being Ben til it recharges."

"Your saying that alien's not going to wait for the watch to recharge?" Raven asked.

"No, that big baby's demanding Ben to change form constantly, barely giving him room to breathe before using that remote to shock him," Wisdom replied. "That collar's made for an actual alien, not Ben, the electricity's eventually going to stop his heart if he gets shocked too many times in his human form."

"Where are they?" Raven asked. "We'll save him before that happens."

"We don't know," Wisdom replied. "All we know is everything Ben knows, and unfortunately he doesn't know where he is."

"If only we had something to latch on- " Raven was cut off by the image on the screen violently shaking as a blast of energy tore through the wall.

" _Booyah! How you like that?!"_

"It is Cyborg!" Starfire exclaimed happily as the robotic teen leaped through the hole he'd made, followed closely by Beast Boy as a lion and a green skinned girl.

"Starfire, lets get out of here!" Raven ordered, as both took off into the air, Wisdom shouted after them, making the two teen heroines stop.

"Raven Starfire, please do not make him choose," he said. "You are both very special to him and making a decision that costs either of you will hurt him more than you know."

The two looked at each other and nodded, before taking off again.

"Raven, I am sorry," Starfire said. "I did not mean the hurtful things I said or did."

"We'll talk later," Raven replied, as a portal back through the mirror opened up. "For now, lets go save our boyfriend."

 **END CHAPTER 6**

 _ **I'm really surprised all the feedback i'm getting for this story, usually my stories barely get any reviews**_


	7. Rescue!

**and we are back! sorry it took so long but alot of stuff has been going on with work and complications at home. but! now i'm back and its going to get good from her on out!**

* * *

"Okay, we just need to lock onto Cyborg's energy and the spell will do the rest," Raven immediately set to work drawing a symbol on the floor of her room, Starfire floated up away from her as the empath began moving across the floor, drawing in great sweeping arcs and slow tiny precise movements. "Can you hand me the bottles of graveyard dirt, mustard seed, and ground obsidian- sorry, grey yellow and black please."

The alien princess looked to where Raven pointed and quickly snatched up the bottles and carried them over to her.

"What do these powders do, Raven?" Starfire asked, as Raven began to dump them out in the center.

"You'll see," she replied, grabbing the Tamaranean by the hand she pulled her into the center of the drawing and began to chant. Almost immediately the two were engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

"You am go away!" Soto swung his rattle in an arc, sending Cyborg flying into the wall of his ship, the sonic cannon blast he'd been preparing to fire went wild and barely missed Beast Boy by inches.

"Watch it-" the green changeling quickly morphed to a fly to avoid the large alien's backswing at him.

Ben heard the Omnitrix begin to time out and quickly slammed his hand on the dial, changing back to himself he turned the dial and slammed his hand on it.

" **Goro!** " he shouted, charging forward he slammed into Soto from behind, wrapping his lower arms around the larger alien's body, trapping his arms to his side and began to pound at his head with the upper arms.

"No fair!" Soto roared, effortlessly bending over, lifting Ben off his feet before leaping up with all his might and slamming back into the ceiling. Ben grit his teeth as his hold almost broke. As they began to descend, Soto turned until he was above and the two slammed into the floor with a thunderous crash.

"No…." Ben murmured, releasing his grip as he began to change back to himself.

Soto stood up and looked down at the human, picking up his rattle, the alien lifted in up over his head with both hands.

"You bad pet! Soto punish!" he shouted and began to bring it down.

" **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!** " Soto's attack stopped in midair as his rattle was covered in black energy. He began to pull and jerk at it but; was unable to move it.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU TROQ!" Soto looked in the direction of the shout just in time for Starfire to slam into his face with both feet, sending him flying and crashing into the far wall headfirst. "Ben, are you unharmed?"

She knelt and gently pulled him up to a sitting position, pushing the hair out of his face she planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Can we go home now?" he muttered, as he passed out.

"Is he okay?" Beast Boy asked, helping a groggy Cyborg to his feet. "Where's M'Gann?"

' _In the control room,'_ a voice said inside their collective minds. ' _I'm setting the ship to take Soto home, get out before the repair to the damage locks you all in.'_

The five super teens watched as the red spaceship shot up into the night sky and vanished within seconds.

"Good teamwork today guys," Ben said, an arm around Starfire and Raven to support his weight. "You really came through for me, now, lets go home. I'm beat."

"The T Car will get you there in no time flat!" Cyborg said, as they made their way towards the parked car, the robotic teen looked back to see Beast Boy still standing there looking up at the darkness. "B, you coming?"

"Nah, I wanna be alone for awhile, Cy," he replied.

"What's that about?" Raven asked.

"Tell you in the car," Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy sighed heavily.

"Goodbye M'Gann," he said to the stars. "You were the first girl that liked me for being green. I wish you didn't have to leave."

"Good, cause I didn't," Beast turned around to see M'Gann floating down towards him.

"How?" Beast Boy asked, as the Martian girl landed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You were in the ship when it fixed the hole and took off."

"I can phase through stuff, silly boy," she pulled him into a kiss, causing the green boy's legs to grow rubbery. When she pulled away, M'Gann smiled devilishly. "And I can do a lot more to you."

She leaned into him for another kiss, her full weight caused the both of them to fall to the ground. Beast Boy's eyes rolled up into his head as her tongue slipped into his mouth.

He was barely aware of her hands sliding into his pants.

* * *

"Okay, let's talk," Raven said, as she and Starfire sat down on opposite sides of the kitchen counter.

"I…. this is difficult to explain," Starfire replied, she began teasing her hair. "On Tamaran my people are very…. Open with who we are coupled with."

"You mean multiple partners?" Raven asked, gently prodding the princess on.

"No, it is more like…. What is the earth word?" Starfire asked, scrunching her face in thought. "For one male to have several females at once."

"Don't worry about it, continue," Raven replied, harem kept popping into her mind and wouldn't go away.

"When a plague struck my planet many centuries ago it became difficult for multiple matings," Starfire said. "My people began to mate for life with only one male and female, and all who tried to destroy or come between were enemies to be slain."

"Is that why you put me through the TV? Because I was a threat?" Raven asked, trying to keep her voice calm but; the information coming to her only seemed to make her angrier.

"Raven…. There are no Tamaraneans left besides myself and, to an extent, Ben," she replied, her eyes began to water. "I was afraid that my race would die with me."

Despite herself, Raven stood and went around the counter to pull the crying princess into a hug.

"Let it out," she whispered, rubbing Starfire's back as she sobbed into Raven's shoulder. "It's okay now."

* * *

His computer beeping made Cyborg look up in surprise, no one knew his email or how to reach him. Setting down his hoagie, the robotic teen opened his browser to see he had a message.

' _Hello, you're Cyborg, right?'_

' _Yeah, who're you and how did you get my info?'_

"This is weird," he mumbled.

' _You're gonna think I'm weird for this, but… I think you're hot!'_

"Your right, you're weird," he said aloud. "Bet you're a guy too."

' _I'm flattered, but; it does feel a little strange, no one thinks I'm hot.'_

' _I DO! Can we hangout sometime? I really wanna meet you in person!'_

"This doesn't scream trap at all,"

' _IDK, how would I find you? I don't know what you look like'_

Within seconds a picture popped up to reveal a blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail wearing a black shirt.

"Damn!" he exclaimed.

 _W O W! You are out of this world!_

' _Thanks! Oh, I almost forgot, my name's Mazuma.'_

' _Nice to meet you, Mazuma.'_

' _Can I see you on Friday? 2PM at the park?'_

"Well, it is a public place, and if it turns out this IS a trap the others can swoop in to help," he said.

' _Sure, it's a date.'_

' _IT IS?! EEEEEEEEE!'_

' _Well, I gotta go, I'll see you Friday Mazuma'_

' _Okay! Bye Cyborg!'_

* * *

Mazuma shut her laptop and turned to look at a little boy in a purple jacket.

"He has agreed to meet me," she said.

"Good job, Mazuma," Billy Billions said, turning away from her to look a a figure cloaked in darkness. "What's the next step, Slade?"

Slade stepped forward, his one eye regarded Billy and Mazuma briefly.

"Once Mazuma has endeared herself to Cyborg you will make the offer to sponsor the team," he replied. "The next step depends on their response to your offer."

Billy smiled evilly.

"Don't you worry, Mazuma's been upgraded with more…. How to put this…. Personality," Billy said. "Cyborg won't have a clue she's an android."

"Good," Slade replied.

he turned around as several monitors came to life replaying the clip of Ben asking who Slade is.

 **END CHAPTER 7**

 **wasn't expecting Billy Billions was you!**


End file.
